


Hurt So Good

by ZombieJesus



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Daryl, Domination (kind of), Hurt/Comfort, Kinkmeme, M/M, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From rickylsammich's twd kinkmeme:</p><p>Rick and Daryl had been together sexually and somewhat romantically for a few weeks now and Daryl was beginning to feel comfortable enough to open up to Rick. Daryl tells Rick about his fantasies of Rick using him and treating him like an object and just doing whatever he wanted to Daryl. Rick had instantly disliked the idea and maybe had been a bit too vocal because he had really hurt Daryl's feelings...after it had been so hard for Daryl to share in the first place. Angst and hurt for Daryl followed by eventual comfort and then some smut. Rick and Daryl work it out and come to an agreement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RickylSammich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickylSammich/gifts).



Daryl looked across the prison yard from where he stood, languidly leaning against the wall of the prison smoking one of his treasured few cigarettes he'd picked up from a gas station raid not long ago. He inhaled the toxic, delicious smoke and shut his eyes as the nicotine pulsed through his body, making him a bit dizzy. He smiled, remembering how he hadn't felt that rush since he was just a kid and would swipe a few now and then from his old man.

It had been easy as pie to do it, his dad was drunk half the time and he'd never done anything halfway. No, when his Dad drunk, he was falling down, passing out, slurring drunk. Merle had egged him on the first time, had dared him to creep into his Dad's room and pull his pack off the dresser. He'd done it, heart pounding like crazy as he'd tiptoed through the raucous snoring and then hightailed it out of there with his prize in his hand. They'd ran out into the woods to smoke them, didn't want to be around when his Dad woke up without them. Daryl had pulled on the first cigarette too hard and had nearly puked with coughing so hard, and Merle had just laughed and laughed.

He smiled now at the memory and took the last drag a bit too hard, coughing a little, then dropped the butt under his shoe and crushed it into the dirt. He looked back up and focused his gaze on Rick again, digging some trenches in the garden he'd thrown himself into the past few weeks. Daryl thought it was a waste of Rick's talents but hell, he was a grown ass man and could do what he wanted Daryl supposed. Sure, we needed food, but Daryl couldn't help but think Rick was hiding from something in that garden. He was burying more than seeds out there.

He and Rick…..well, they had _something_ now. Wasn't really sure what it was exactly yet, but it had started not too long after Lori died. At first, Daryl had been his shoulder to cry on, the one had picked up the slack as Rick was slipping away into grief. But it grew into more than that. A friendly hug that lingered a bit too long, hardness between them. Stolen glances and times caught staring at one another. Then finally, he'd cornered Rick in the boiler room beneath the prison and kissed him, half expecting to get his head knocked off for his trouble. 

He hadn't. Rick had met him more than halfway, had kissed him back and then…..well, the past several weeks they'd been furtively groping at each other behind closed doors, away from the eyes of the prison. But it was really impossible to keep anything like that a secret for too long, and Daryl didn't like hiding things anyway. The only one that had been a bit surprised--or was it disappointment?--was Carol, and in the end she was just glad to see that he'd found someone to be close to. Even if it wasn't her.

Yeah, this thing with Rick was going somewhere, he could feel it. Rick was the kindest, strongest man he'd ever known. A helluva better man than he was, that's for sure. He didn't want to fuck that up. But….deep within Daryl he felt something nagging at him. He wanted something else from Rick….more than just his soft touch and kind words. He wanted….well, if he was honest with himself, he wanted Rick to push him around a little, show him who was in charge. To use him. And he certainly wouldn't have minded if Rick was a little rougher with him during sex. As it was, Rick treated him like he was made of glass and would break any moment. But how in the hell could he get that across to the other man? 

He pushed off the wall and slowly strode over to where Rick was shoveling the hard, red Georgia clay. It was hard work, and rivulets of sweat were pouring down Rick's tanned, muscular back. He heard Daryl approach and turned his head, wiping some sweat from his brow and smiling at him. "Hot as Hades today."

Daryl smiled back and nodded. He picked up the canteen of water that Rick had hung from the fence and handed it to Rick. "Better drink something' or I'll be carting you back to Hershel 'fore sunset."

Rick snorted but took the canteen and drank deeply from it, pouring a bit on his head to cool off. "Naw, I'm pretty much finished for today." He motioned to the five long furrows of dirt he'd turned up, ready for planting tomorrow. 

Daryl leaned against the fence with a teasing smile. "Yeah, now ya just need something to plant huh."

"Thanks for remindin' me." Rick sighed and looked up at the sky. "Some rain showers wouldn't hurt either." He dug his shovel down hard into the dusty clay and it stuck there. 

Daryl walked up to him and wrinkled his nose. "You could use a shower too, Grimes." He poked Rick's sweaty chest playfully. 

"Oh yeah, ya think so do ya?" A little sarcastically. "Well Mr. Dixon, not all of us have been lounging around smoking cigarettes all day."

"Hey, I just had one." Rick hated to see him smoke. 

Rick took off the old pair of work gloves and walked past Daryl, slapping them against his chest as he passed him. "Well, I'm headed for the shower." He walked a bit further and called over his shoulder, "Maybe I'll see you there."

Daryl dropped the gloves and hurried to catch up to Rick.

\-----

Rick was already naked and in the shower when Daryl stepped into the long bathroom, steam filling the room from the generator-powered hot water heater. He quickly undressed and left his clothes in a pile by the door and followed the sound of the water hitting the tiles, through the thick steam. He found Rick at the very last stall, leaning against the tiled wall with his palms against the wall, letting the shower rain down on his face. The dirty water circling the drain was tinged red from the Georgia clay. 

Rick turned around, "Can you hand me that soap there?" He pointed to a bar on the ledge by Daryl's head. 

Daryl picked it up but instead of giving it to Rick, he soaped up his own hands and ran them over Rick's back and arms. Rick hummed happily, "Well, thats even better." Daryl kept on soaping him up until he was cleaner than he'd been in awhile.

"Well, yer so freakin' filthy, thought you could use a hand." Daryl gave him a sly smile as Rick slowly turned around, his erection evident. 

Rick reached out and kissed him softly then looked down. "Mind givin' me a hand with this then?" Daryl grabbed his cock with a soapy hand and rubbed it under the shower water. Rick grabbed him and leaned back against the shower tiles, his hands running over Daryl's hard, scarred body now slick with water. He went to kiss Daryl again but Daryl pulled his head back a little. When Rick looked up he saw the other man was blushing. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Rick…I…" Daryl searched for the right words to try to tell Rick what he wanted but words were never his strongest suit.

Rick smoothed Daryl's wet hair back from his eyes. "Its ok, Daryl. You can tell me anything."

Daryl shut his eyes and blurted out, "Rick, I…want you to hit me. Fuckin' use me." It all came out in a tumble of words.

Rick's hand immediately stilled and his eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" A little louder than he'd intended to say it, but that was just NOT what he'd expected Daryl to say in that moment. He pushed Daryl's shoulders a little away from him to get a good look at his face. "Daryl. WHY would you want me to do that???"

_Fuck! Why did I say that? I should have just shut the fuck up and stayed quiet. Now he thinks I'm a freak….oh god._

 Daryl opened his eyes, but cringed on the inside. Rick's face was a mixture of confusion and revulsion. _Oh shit, I've really turned him off now._

"I mean….its just…..I think about it all the time and…." Daryl stared at the soap suds going down the drain. Like he felt his relationship with Rick was headed.

Rick shook his head violently. "Daryl, no. No way."

 _Well, fuck it._ He pushed away from Rick, humiliated, too ashamed of himself to stand there in front of Rick anymore. It had been stupid to think he could just ask for something like that. Yeah, he was a freak, and now Rick knew it. He'd never want to be with Daryl again now. It was written plainly on Rick's face.

Rick tried to grab his shoulder as he turned away, but Daryl just knocked his hand away and stormed out of the shower. "Daryl, wait!" But his voice echoed in the room, there was no one but him to hear it.

\------- 

Daryl paced his cell that night, stopping every now and then to curse under his breath or kick the pile of dirty clothes that had been accumulating in the corner. Stupid stupid idiot! Why couldn't he have just left well enough alone? Things had been going well with Rick...a little vanilla maybe, but....it had been good. Real.

He sunk down against the wall and slid to the ground, his head falling into his hands. It wasn't the first time his big stupid mouth had gotten him into trouble but this time...he really cared about what he might lose. 

Every relationship he'd ever been in, if you could call them relationships, he'd barely been more than an object for someone to lust over, use, and throw away. Daryl guessed he'd gotten used to it over the years, responded to it. Hell, things felt downright abnormal with Rick acting like he cared about Daryl. Like he wanted Daryl to feel happy and good. Was it all part of an elaborate game and Rick would pull the rug out from under him when he let his guard down?

He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it angrily into the pile. 

A voice echoed in his head. That's right. Take it all off. Rick's voice.

He shut his eyes tight as Rick materialized in his fantasy, his eyes dark as his voice, scanning Daryl's naked body. Searching his face for any weakness to use against him. Pushing him roughly to the ground and making Daryl crawl to him. Grabbing his face and shoving it down on Rick's cock over and over until he came down his throat, gagging him. Slapping him hard when he spilled a drop.

Daryl's eyes flew open as he heard footsteps outside his door. He grabbed his shirt to hide his throbbing hard-on, but to his relief, the footsteps only lingered a moment before continuing on past.

The next morning, Daryl was dressed and out the door of the prison before dawn. He had to make things with Rick right. He had to apologize somehow. And since he wasn't no good with words obviously, he'd have to find another way to win Rick back.  

He mounted his motorcycle and slipped outside the prison gates, a man on a mission.

\-----

"Anybody seen Daryl?" Rick looked around the breakfast table but everyone just shook their head or shrugged. 

He should've gone into Daryl's cell last night like he'd wanted to, but he'd been afraid of pushing the man too far. He'd wanted to give him some space, but regretted it now.

Maggie said, "His motorcycle's gone."

Carol gave him a sidelong glance. "Just let him be, Rick. You know how Daryl is. He'll find you when he's ready." Small comfort.

Beth giggled. "Lover's quarrel?"

Rick snorted but kept on eating sullenly. Guess Carol was right. Daryl was pissed and needed time to cool off. He finished his plate and headed back outside to his half-finished garden. The work gloves were still lying on the ground from where Daryl had dropped them yesterday. He bent over and picked them up, then put them on and grabbed his shovel from the hard ground.

He looked over to the empty space where Daryl's bike usually sat. Why in the hell had Daryl asked him to hit him? And why had he stormed off when Rick had refused? He got that Daryl had had a tough life and probably some shitty relationships, but he had been extra careful, extra gentle with him because of that knowledge. Was that the problem? Maybe Daryl didn't want to be handled with kid gloves? Or was he telling Rick he though their relationship was boring?

He turned back to the dusty expanse of crimson clay at his feet. Well, might as well turn his frustration into something useful.

\------

Rick didn't hear the familiar growl of Daryl's motorcycle till dusk and had to stop himself from running outside and grabbing him. He was so happy and relieved just to know Daryl was back, but...perhaps he should let Daryl come to him. When he was ready, like Carol said.

It didn't take long at least. He knew Daryl's tap at his cell's bars, when it came.

Rick jumped up and opened the door and the privacy sheet. Yup, it was Daryl, freshly showered and actually looking sheepish. Nervous and a bit twitchy.

"Hey." Daryl walked in uncertainly, letting the sheet fall behind him.

"Hey." Rick plopped back down on his bunk.

Daryl paced a bit uncomfortably then tossed something to Rick in a brown paper bag. "Here. Got you something." 

Rick opened the bag under Daryl's gaze, reaching in and pulling out dozens of small packets. His eyes lit up in surprise. "Seeds!" Rick leafed through them excitedly, Daryl gauging his reaction with relief. "Winter vegetables, summer vegetables...these will fill the whole garden!" Rick's eyes met Daryl's. "Daryl...thank you."

Daryl ran his hand through his hair nervously, "Weren't nothin'." He looked down at the ground. "Just wanted to say...sorry...'bout before."

"Daryl, look at me. You don't need to apologize for anything. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. I mean... I was just surprised was all." He put the seeds back in the bag and stood up, walking close to Daryl. "You were honest with me and I should have listened."

Daryl shut his eyes and let out a deep breath. "Let's just forget about all of it, ok? I was an idiot...it was a stupid thing to say."

Rick looked at the bag in his hand, touched that Daryl would go to such lengths to make him happy. Couldn't he meet Daryl halfway with this?

"Listen, I...well, that's all new for me but I'd be...willing to...give it a try."

Daryl's eyes widened. "Wha--really?"

Rick nodded. "But just light stuff ok? I mean, I don't want to really hurt you."

Daryl gave him a sexy smirk. "You might like it a little too y'know."  

Rick dropped the bag and grabbed Daryl's face and kissed him hard against the wall, tugging at his dark hair. Daryl moaned softly into Rick's mouth and smiled a little. "See...you're a natural."

Rick pulled back. "Not here. Meet me down in the boiler room in fifteen minutes."

Daryl's hair was mussed and his lips swollen from Rick's brutal kiss. "Yes sir."

\-------

Daryl had barely pushed open the door to the boiler room before he felt Rick's hands yank him inside and pin him against the wall. He looked up at Rick, naked and breathing hard, with lustful eyes tinged with surprise. "Mmmmmm, yeah. Now we're talking."

Rick gave him a sardonic smile and pressed his body against his, pinning him to the wall. He leaned in to whisper against Daryl's neck. "This what you want then? Me to push you around?" He pressed again, and Daryl felt how hard he was against him.

Daryl suddenly felt brave and blurted out, "Do you want to beat me up?" Rick smirked a bit and didn't balk at the suggestion, but didn't make a move either. Daryl felt his face getting red. "Just a little? Not too hard." His tone was nearly pleading for it. 

Rick sighed and shook his head. "I'm not sure about this Daryl, but….ok. We'll try it." He stepped back and smacked Daryl across face lightly, the impact catching his cheek and turning his head away. For a moment, Daryl just froze that way, not turning back. Rick immediately felt guilty and worried that he'd hurt him. Damnit, this wasn't even his idea and--

But Daryl slowly turned back to face Rick, a half-smile on his face and his pupils blown impossibly wide. "Oh, a little harder than that." His voice was low, spoken in the way that Rick knew meant he'd hit something good. Yeah, Daryl wanted this bad. And surprisingly, Rick felt something new too--a sense of power that was a heady drug. Daryl wanted harder? 

Rick backhanded Daryl a bit harder this time, catching the other side of his face and this time knocking Daryl's whole body around so that he caught himself against the wall. Daryl didn't turn around. "Fuck ya…. I knew you had it in you." He started to wheel around but Rick caught his shoulders and pushed him back to the wall again, facing it. He reached around and unbuttoned Daryl's pants and roughly pushed them to the ground. When he reached for Daryl's cock he was amazed how hard he was--harder than he'd ever been. 

Rick hissed into Daryl's ear. "You really get off on this don't you?" Daryl could only nod, and as Rick leaned in to bite his neck and shoulders a small moan escaped his lips. 

Rick saw his eyes were closed when he said over his shoulder, "Fuck me Rick."

He didn't need any more encouragement. Rick spat into his hand and got his cock slick then knocked Daryl's feet apart. With one hand he held both Daryl's wrists above his head against the wall and lined his cock up to Daryl's entrance with the other. 

Daryl pushed his hips back needfully. "Yeah…c'mon…"

Rick pushed into Daryl, slow at first, but Daryl kept egging him on to go faster, rougher, until he was practically slamming Daryl into the wall with every thrust. Daryl's head was leaning back against Rick's shoulder and he was breathing fast and hard. 

Rick could feel the pressure building, he was getting so close. He pulled Daryl off the wall a bit and reached around and grabbed his cock and stroked it with his thrusts. Daryl stiffened and started moaning "Rick….oh fuck…..yah….."

Rick couldn't hold back any more and as he finally shot deep within Daryl with a grunt, he released Daryl's wrists and pulled out. He slammed Daryl's chest back into the wall and pressed him there with his arm as he kept jacking him, faster. Daryl's breath hitched and he came all over the wall and Rick's hands with a loud, "FUCK!" then slumped down to the ground, panting.

It took both of them a moment to catch their breath, but Daryl finally turned around and looked up at Rick. "Holy hell." He wiped a few sweaty strands of hair out of his eyes.

Rick smiled and offered him his hand and then pulled Daryl up and into his arms. "Yeah….that was pretty good."

"Just pretty good eh?"

"Well, pretty awesome actually…..Didn't think I was up for it but…..it wasn't so bad." Rick grinned.  

"So, we'll do it again?" 

Rick laughed and kissed Daryl's lips, a bit swollen from his backhand earlier. "Yeah, if you want to. Although I'm afraid I'm going to actually hurt you."

"You won't. Not with that sissy pop you gave me anyhow."

Rick's eyes went wide in mock anger. "My beatings not good enough for you Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl smiled. "I'll take what I can get." He grabbed his pants off the floor and fumbled in the pockets for a cigarette, raising his eyebrows as Rick rolled his eyes. "Hey, its just one. And I need one after all that, man."

Rick just stuck his hand out. "Got two?"

Daryl grinned and handed Rick one of his cigs. "Welcome to the dark side."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fulfilled! Hope you like it RickylSammich :D


End file.
